


[podfic] Lab Rats

by reena_jenkins



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Podfic, Post-Movie(s), Projectiles, Science, gelato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Darcy is still pretty fuzzy on how this all happened, but at some point when she wasn't paying attention she and Clint became the official SHIELD lab rats."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Lab Rats

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lab Rats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/477806) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
  
 **Warnings:**  post-movie, friendship, science, projectiles, gelato  


**Length:**  00:19:17  
  
 **Download info:** You can be download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AVG\)%20_Lab%20Rats_.mp3) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!)   



End file.
